Why Boys Like Kimono
by Madam Malia
Summary: A belated birthday fic for Lavi.


_Disclaimer:_ I don't own D.Gray-man. If I did, the yaoi/shonen-ai pairings would be more blatant in DGM than they are in CLAMP works. :P

_Warnings:_ In case it's not obvious, this piece has yaoi in it. If you don't like yaoi, I suggest you hit that "back" button immediately. If you like yaoi, then by all means. Also, this is a challenge fic that I wrote quite a while back. There are those of you out there who will recognize this and those of you that won't. Either way, I thought I should post something (albeit belatedly) for Lavi's birthday.

Enjoy.

* * *

"This is ridiculous," Kanda growled under his breath as he slipped his shawl off, practically throwing the small, ornate purse that he had been carrying across the room.

Lavi could only sigh as he set their luggage down, rolling his shoulders to get the kinks out. Considering what the Japanese boy was forced to wear, there was no way he would have been able to help carry their luggage. That left the duty of carrying the heavy bags to Lavi and the finder who had come with them. Stretching, the red-headed exorcist turned to look back at Kanda, a smile tugging at his lips as he watched the older exorcist storm about the room.

"Oh, it's not THAT bad, Yu," Lavi teased, going over to one of the beds and throwing himself down on it. Looking up at the Japanese boy, Lavi couldn't help but smile as he took in the elaborate design of the kimono Kanda had been forced to wear. "It could always be worse, ya know."

"How could this be WORSE?!" the older exorcist fumed, turning and glaring at Lavi, who just smiled up at him. Scowling, Kanda huffed, turning away, "This is HUMILIATING! Komui…that bastard…why I had to wear this…this…no one would've known the difference…"

Turning himself on his side, Lavi stared up at Kanda, smile fading slightly. Voice serious, the younger exorcist propped his head up, resting his chin on his hand. "Not necessarily, Yu. Some people are well-traveled and there are those that would know the difference. Komui just wanted to be as well-prepared as possible."

"YOU aren't the one that's being forced to dress up like a fucking GIRL!" Kanda hissed, sending a glare down at the Bookman apprentice. Letting out a frustrated sigh, the Japanese boy reached up and started to take out the pins holding his hair up in an elaborate bun. Sighing in relief as the last few locks fell out of the tight hair-do, Kanda turned to grab some more comfortable clothes out of their luggage. Before he could, a hand closed tightly around his wrist, spinning him around, causing him to fall haphazardly on top of Lavi. Glaring down at the red-head, Kanda tried to push himself away, only to find Lavi's hold unyielding. Eyes narrowing, the older exorcist nearly growled low in his throat, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Ya know, royal purple is a very flattering color on ya, Yu," Lavi said as he ran his free hand over the sakura-pattern shibori that decorated the shoulder of the kimono. Pretending to ignore the glare being sent his way, Lavi let his hand wander down the length of Kanda's arm before running his fingers along the simple yet elaborate obi-jime that held the obi in place. Looking up at the Japanese exorcist through a hooded eyelid, Lavi allowed a small smirk to tug at the corner of his lips. "Kinda interesting, don'cha think, Yu?"

Kanda merely blinked at the red-head before glaring again, trying to pull away but surprised yet again at how Lavi's grip held fast. The Japanese boy narrowed his eyes as he tried to adjust his position so that he was no longer lying practically on top of Lavi. "I don't know what the hell you're talking about…and stop calling me by my first name!"

"I'm talking about this, Yu," Lavi chucked, ignoring the threat underlying Kanda's words as he took one end of the obi-jime, pulling it out of its tie just enough to bring it to his mouth. "How a simple, silk rope keeps this entire thing from falling off."

Kanda found his face heating up at Lavi's words and by the way the Bookman apprentice was looking at him. Eyes narrowing, the Japanese youth tried yet again to pull away. "Dammit, Lavi…"

Dropping the obi-jime, Lavi smirked as he dropped his hand so it rested on Kanda's waist, making it so the Japanese exorcist could no longer pull away. Letting go of Kanda's wrist, the red-head pushed himself up so that he was now sitting. This caused the older boy to let out an undignified sound as he was forced to straddle Lavi, the kimono falling open as he did so. "Yes, Yu?" Lavi purred, his face suddenly very close to the older exorcist's ear as he brought his now-free hand to rest on Kanda's right thigh…right where a part of the nagajuban was showing.

"Stop. Using. My. First. NAME!" the Japanese youth hissed through clenched teeth, his fingers closing around the hand resting on his thigh as he felt his face heat up at the way his body was starting to respond to the red-head's teasing.

"Oh? What's this?" Lavi whispered playfully as he slipped his hand over the bulge starting to form under the purple silk, ignoring the hand that was weakly trying to pull his away. Smirking at the choked groan that escaped painted lips, the Bookman apprentice immediately pulled his hand away. Feeling more than hearing the whimper of disappointment Kanda obviously tried to suppress, Lavi couldn't help but chuckle, his hand back to playing with the obi-jime. "Something wrong, Yu?"

"D-damn you, you s-stupid rabbit," Kanda hissed, trying to retain some form of control over his body, the obi suddenly feeling too tight and the layers of the kimono suddenly feeling heavier than they did not more than a minute ago.

"Ya know, Yu," the red-head whispered as he deftly started to untie the obi-jime, keeping Kanda preoccupied by kissing and nibbling down his neck. "You didn't give me a birthday present this year…or the year before…or the year before that…"

"W-wha…what the hell a-are you…" the older youth gasped at the feel of the hot tongue sliding down his throat, the heat from those touches starting to pool below. Kanda brought both hands up to Lavi's shoulders with the intent of pushing the younger exorcist away…only to cling to him as he felt his control slipping.

"I said you never gave me a birthday present," Lavi continued his assault of the pale neck before him as he pulled the obi-jime away, causing the decorative tie in the back to fall. Moving his hand up to untie the obi-age, Lavi slipped it away from the makura that was the last thing holding the obi in place as he kissed along the delicate jaw line, stopping just before his lips could capture the trembling ones before him. Smiling at the way Kanda's breath seemed to becoming more labored, Lavi brought his hand up to wipe a stray lock of hair out of the Japanese boy's face. "I thought you could make it up to me."

Kanda shivered at Lavi's words, at the way the younger exorcist's breath mingled with his own and made the ache between his legs start to throb. Unable to hold himself back, Kanda closed the distance between them, sealing his lips over Lavi's in a hesitant kiss…only to whimper in disappointment as those lips pulled away. Glaring at the red-head before him, Kanda opened his mouth to curse Lavi only to be silenced by a finger pressed gently to his lips.

"Now, Yu," Lavi chastised, a smirk playing on his lips as he brought his hand down to untie the makura, causing the hand-made obi to loosen and slip down to pool around Kanda's hips. Slowly, teasingly, Lavi trailed his hand down the patterned silk before resting it once more on the prominent bulge resting between Kanda's thighs. Chuckling at the groan of wanton pleasure this elicited from the usually stoic boy, Lavi's smirk widened. "You have to make up all those birthdays you forgot…so as it stands…I get to unwrap my present…and I'll do it at my own pace."

* * *

Japanese translations:

_shibori:_ raised/patterned silk

_nagajuban:_ under-kimono

_makura:_ literally means pillow, but in this case, it refers to the pillow that holds up the obi.

_obi:_ this, I'm sure most of you know, but it's the belt that goes around the kimono.

_obi-age:_ the silk cloth that is wrapped around the makura to hide it.

_obi-jime:_ the braided silk rope that is used to hold the obi in place.


End file.
